The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for displaying pictures and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for attaching pictures to a wall or other vertical support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,027 to McHenry describes a device with upper and lower linear edges that are connected in parallel fashion to each other. Both the top and bottom are slidable to vary the distance between the edges and the bottom member to allow for different size picture frames and has a number of slots for attaching it to the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,542 to Hart describes apparatuses and methods for hanging frames with a body and a protruding supporting rail that attaches the apparatus to the frame and has adaptor brackets for various sizes of frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,593 to Kirchner describes a hanging device with a wall mount that has an adjustable weight device for hanging pictures. This adjustable weight device is slidable for desired positioning of the picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,425 to McCoy II describes a wall handing device with a back plate with a front surface and two rear surfaces that form a slot. The slots are spaced to provide friction between a cord attached to the framed work and the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,847 to Kirchner describes a hanging device that has a wall mount and an adjustable picture mounting device using a mechanism that can be threadably or frictionally positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,478 to Barnes describes a picture hanging system including at least one slot in a picture frame rail. This allows for the picture frame to be hung flush and secure on the wall without the need for a tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,999 to Fleishman describes a picture hanging system comprising a rod from which one or more pictures are suspended by a pair of wires or cables.
U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0043599 to Pando describes a device and methods using a motorized suction device to support one or more articles (pictures) above the ground using a shelf, a channel, a magnet, a ring, a hook and loop fastener or a hook.
U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0078582 to Krake describes a picture hanging device with a body and at least one marking element for marking a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,106 to Hofmeister describes a wall hanging device with a hanger body and a prong element. The hanger body is adapted to attach to the rear of the wall article and contains opposing slots to receive the prong element.
U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0051363 to Hofmeister describes a device for marking a point on a wall where a fastener should be installed at a desired location on the wall. It uses an elongated frame and an elongated slot and has a ledge that is positioned on top of the object and a pin that affixes to one or more stylus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,813 to Duggan describes a device with a vertical guide and horizontal rail that is adjustable up and down. The guide is fixed to the wall and the rail is fixed to the back of the picture being hung.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,218 to Friberg describes a picture stand with an upper and lower portion in which the lower portion is engaged on top of a horizontal surface such as a desk. The picture stand leans over to pick up the picture and then is placed against the wall in a vertical fashion.
U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0026593 to Fay describes a picture hanging system with a permanently installed array of tensioned vertical cables spaced at uniform intervals and attached at both the top and the bottom to a wall for displaying pictures.
U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0098875 to Gould describes a picture placement apparatus providing an accurate mark on the wall for placing an anchor to hold up the picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,065 to Hofmeister describes a device for use in marking a point on a wall where a fastener should be installed in order to hang an object on a desired location on the wall.
U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0173546 to Nagel describes a display rack assembly for display of product packages with a spring-loaded pusher to enable a standardized display rack to be adapted for wider or taller packages.
U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0195192 to Belokin describes display hook assemblies provided with a removable display panel on the forward edge of a merchandise display shelf.
U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0195194 to Belokin describes shelf units adapted to be mounted on vertical walls for displaying merchandise adapted to utilize removable hooks for cross-merchandising complementary products.
U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0127263 to Lemire describes a picture hanging system that utilizes brackets and hanger bodies that are attached to a picture. The brackets supports either the lip on the hanger body, threaded screws, hooks, or screws in the hangers for mounting the object and locking it into place
U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0218287 to Strobel describes a device and method for locating the point on a wall at which a nail or other wire suspending element is installed for hanging a picture. The device includes a retrieval arm that is operable for engaging the framing wire of a picture and a wall striking element operable for marking on a wall the place for a nail or other hardware to be secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,551 to Krake describes a picture handling device with at least one marking element from one side of the body for marking the wall. The body has a flexible portion to assist with the marking.
U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0075650 to Tatum describes an apparatus and methods for precisely locating and marking where to fasten an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,619 to McLemore describes a personal display shelf having a vertical support surface base and horizontal transparent shelves for display of various collectible objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,982 to Sellera discloses an apparatus composed of two separate elements: one element to be attached to a wall, and the other specially adapted companion element necessarily attached to the frame to be hung.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,482 to Berinson discloses an apparatus for hanging framed pictures consisting of a lengthy resinous strip to be attached to the wall and picture mounts with sharp edges to be attached to picture frames. The sharp edges of the picture mounts are then inserted between the strip and wall to hang picture frames. The apparatus necessarily includes a specially adapted element to be attached to the frame to be hung.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,554 to James also describes an apparatus consisting of a matched pair of fixture members, one of which must be attached to the picture frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,573 issued to Ehling et al. describes a picture hanging device having holes arranged for the purpose of placing nails on both sides. This device includes measuring indicia and a bubble level. A notch is provided so as to allow for a proper centering of the device. Conventional picture hooks are frictionally engaged at predetermined points along the upper edge of the device by a rod which is attached to the device parallel to and spaced apart from the upper edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,510 issued to R. P. Radecki teaches an aid for hanging a picture with a pair of adjustable sliding guides for the placement of nails. This device also employs a bubble level. Slide members are carried on the cross arms to engage a hanging wire. Locating marks on the neck part indicate the top of the picture and are used to position the device at a desired wall location for the picture with the slide members locating the hangers, such as hooks.